A Curious Soul
by Kismetfish
Summary: When Soul shows up at Kid's place bearing some groceries that a certain Shinigami asked for, Kid takes a bit too long to collect them, So what does soul do? Read, Please! Don't forget to review :D


**A Quick A/N: This is a quick, two-shot of Soul and Kid. Very quick. look at the word count. Also my first! D; Don't kill me! D: Rated M for steaminess(comes later) ;D R/R please? :D**

* * *

><p>Night was creeping up slowly on the inhabitants of Death City, and the Moon was rising. That ominous golden-colored rock, with its pearly white grin that drooled sanguine was on watch. Soul Evans, the death scythe, was walking towards Gallows mansion, the not-so-humble abode of Death the Kid, the son of Shinigami-sama, Lord Death. The night air was calm and refreshing.<p>

"God, why did I have to be the one to get this stuff for Kid? Couldn't Maka do it? Or Black Star? Kid's way too damn nitpicky. So...uncool."

The dove-haired scythe trudged along reluctantly carrying a bag full of things Kid requested. Inside the bag were four rolls of 2-ply toilet tissue, a hairbrush with 64 rows and columns of bunches of 8 strands, a loaf of bread that was no less than 16 days from expiring, and a box set of 8 new lightbulbs.

The immense mansion seemed to materialize out of nowhere, with lights all around the courtyard. Soul walked carefully through the entrance jokingly, taking "care" not to mess up anything on Kid's front lawn.

As soon as he stepped onto the porch, the door swung open, and the scythe was greeted by Liz and Patti Thompson, the "Demon Twin Guns" from the streets of Brooklyn. In human form, however, one could say the only thing "twin" about them was their clothes.

"SOUL!" Patti, the younger of the sisters, tackled Soul to the ground with a warm hug, followed by a smile. She helped the young death scythe up off the ground, and he was greeted by Liz's big, bouncing breasts in another warm embrace. He didn't react in his usual manner, since this was

"Here you go! I got the stuff for Kid, now I'm gonna head back."

"Woah, hold up there, Scythe-boy!" Patti grabbed Soul by the wrist. "Kid said he wants the stuff personally delivered to him, isn't that right, Sis?"

"...Now that you mention it, Patti, yeah. He did say that. Although, he's taking a shower right now"

"Oh, damn it! I don't have time for this! I'm going home!" Evans' crimson eyes were beginning to flare up.

"Come on, Soul! You know Kid gets when he doesn't have it his way! We want to sleep tonight!" The taller blonde's eyes began to tear up, and the younger one had fallen to the floor sobbing.

_Well, I can't just leave them here. A gentleman like me, abandoning two ladies in a time of need? That would be uncool. _

"Alright...I'll stay." Soul gave a half-smile. The pistols jumped up and down with glee, knowing that they would finally be saved from a sleepless night of rants about symmetry, and the constant hammering and drilling and squeaking from Kid fixing every little thing wrong in the house. Soul plopped down on the couch and waited patiently for Kid to come out of the shower. Liz and Patti had brought him some beer from Deathstaurant, imported from Germany.

5 minutes...

10 minutes...

20...

50...

Soul had gotten tired of waiting. He grabbed another bottle out of the fridge, and proceeded towards the hallway that lead to the raven-haired Shinigami's room. A faint counting could be heard from the room. Soul drank his beer slowly, intrigued by the voice.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...GAH! WHY can't I get this right? I'm so horrible! I deserve to die! I'm an abomination!"

The white-haired scythe-boy opened the door slowly, as to not disturb the young Shinigami.

_WHAT? He's been counting the number of folds in his clothes? He hasn't even gotten in the shower! Although..._

Soul almost didn't notice the crimson blood dripping down his face. The boy was fascinated by the pale, sleek, porcelain-like, body of Lord Death's son.

* * *

><p><em>What am I doing? I'm...I'm peeping on Kid! This is so uncool of me! Still...he looks so...hot... WAIT. What the hell am I thinking? I don't like guys! But...Kid...<em>

I opened the door even more, ever so slowly, to get a better view of Kid. He kept on standing there, naked, just folding his clothes over and over. It hadn't even mattered that I was peeping. He was...cute. His soft, raven hair, swaying in frustration as I watched from a distance. He was so soft. My upper lip was almost completely stained red from my blood. I wiped it off and let it drip from my hand.

_ Drip. Drip. Drip._

"Liz! Patti! Get out of here, I'm trying to shower!"

"Nope. Just me. Soul." A slight whimper escaped his lips. He was surprised at hearing my voice, I could tell. I walked in calmly, ignoring any voice of reason telling me to turn back. "I...I got the stuff you asked for. It's...right in the living room."

_Thump._

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT? I'm naked! TURN AROUND NOW!"

I inched closer to the shinigami, not daring to look away. I tried to play it cool, like it was nothing. "Kid, we're both dudes. It's fine."

"Maybe at the Academy after P.E.! Not at my house, you jerk! What are you doing in here?"

"I just came to see what was taking you so long, man. Chill out.

_Thump. Thump. _

I moved in one swift motion and sat down on the bed where Kid had been attempting to fold his clothes for the umpteenth time.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Soul! What are you doing? I need to fold this clothes before I can get in the shower! If I don;t get this done soon, I'm not going to get any sleep!"

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

I couldn't ignore that horrid, insatiable thumping in my chest. My cheeks were flushed, I could tell. I moved in quick, and placed a kiss on the Raven's porcelain lips.


End file.
